


My Turn

by Roresa



Series: Twitter Drabbles/Fics [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Boypussy Jeon Jungkook, Cervix Fucking, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Finger Fucking, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jeongguk has all the fun bits, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Knot Hanging, Knotting, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga's Tongue Technology, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Jeon Jungkook, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Size Queen Jeon Jungkook, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa
Summary: Just another fun drabble to get back into writing! Also posted on my twitter :) Happy readings!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Twitter Drabbles/Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729036
Comments: 14
Kudos: 347





	1. Making New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fun drabble to get back into writing! Also posted on my twitter :) Happy readings!

The music blares loudly, blasting through the speakers loud enough to shake the floor. The vibrations tickle Jeongguk's feet, the sound pulsing and shaking up his body until it settles so wonderfully inside his chest, muffling his own happy little purr.

The floor is a bit sticky when he shuffles his feet, the consequence of writhing and moving clumsy bodies, either too excited or too intoxicated to hold their drinks properly. There's a familiar smell in the air, like too sweet cocktails and shots that settles heavy in his lungs, a thin coating under the thick scent of pheromones stifling the air. Excitement, arousal, happiness, sadness, you name it. The high vaulted ceilings of the club hold all the different scents together. Trapping them in one place, adding to the heat threatening to become too much.

Couples make out all around him, moving their bodies in a deliciously seductive dance that results in skits flipped up and pants unzipped. Groups with their hips crashing into each other on the dance floor in a aroused frenzy, lips parted around sweet gasps Jeongguk wants to desperately hear. To taste each moan and lick the sweat trailing down their necks, leaving his own scent behind.

His own temperature rises and his omega squirms, pushing against the walls of their shared soul, adding to the heat buzzing under his skin.

_Want to play~_

_'Soon love, soon. Hold on a bit longer, yeah? He'll be back soon.'_

Something suddenly touches the back of his neck, alarmingly cold against the overheated flesh, making Jeongguk flinch and spin around to glare at the laughing alpha behind him.

"That was mean," he pouts, eyes narrowed but as usual, his boyfriend just smiles fondly and leans in to kiss it away.

"Sorry," Taehyung mumbles against his lips, smiling against his pout.

"Liar," he counters, pouting harder, just because he can.

"I am," Taehyung laughs and Jeongguk darts his tongue out between Taehyungs' parted lips unexpectedly, startling him enough to stop laughing. "Bratty pup," he chastises, but there's no heat behind the words. Just endless amusement and fondness constantly lining each word and action. It's enough to render any omega into a gooey puddle just from the strength of the affection directed towards him at all times.

"Hush, you love it." Jeongguk smirks and pulls back, grabbing the water bottle and downing it quickly while the alpha hums, pushing the omega's sweaty hair out of his eyes. Jeongguk holds eye contact as he tilts his head back, watching from under his lashes at the way the alpha's eyes linger on his neck. Eyes bleeding red at the smooth skin when he swallows, following the cool water trails until they soak into collar of his thin sweater.

It doesn't take long for Jeongguk's omega to respond, eyes turning to their signature icy blue, called forth by Taehyung's alpha. With all the lustful pheromones surrounding them, it's impossible not to be affected. Excited for all the potential possibilities for how the rest of the evening could go.

Arousal surges under his skin and Jeongguk already feels it heating his stomach. Just by watching how effortlessly gorgeous his boyfriend is.

Majority of the time Jeongguk isn't sure that Taehyung is real. That he actually exists in the real world. That he chose to fall in love with an omega like him.

Sure, Jeongguk knows he's attractive. Hell, he works hard to maintain his body, to make sure he's always looking his best. But he also accepts that he's not the stereotypical omega people read about.

There's nothing dainty about him. He's tall, almost as most alphas. He's probably a lot stronger than most alphas too. Works hard at the gym, making sure his muscles stay defined, testing different sets of weights to see how far he can push his limits. Loves the way appreciative eyes roam over the fruits of his labours. Especially the way Taehyung's eyes always hold a glint of red when watching him do the must mundane things. Most omegas you read about are small, delicate little creatures. Demure and shy. Elegant with the sweetest scent to entice others. Agreeable and sensitive to the needs of others around them.

That's not Jeongguk. Nothing elegant about him unless he's dancing or taking photos.

Even then, most of the time he's loud, maybe even obnoxious at times if he's too excited. He can be selfish, putting his own needs before others, never intentionally, but sometimes... He just forgets. Gets lost in his own head, swallowed by his thoughts. He's not demure, doesn't even know how to pretend to act in such a way. He loves the attention. Loves to know that people like what they see, lives to be appreciated and know people want him and only get him on his terms.

Even his scent is more deeper. Less floral and sweet. Spicy and bold, like a caramel whiskey. Jeongguk isn't the typical omega you read about with people like Kim Taehyung and yet, the alpha loves him. Treats him with all the love and affection he could ever want. Isn't ashamed when Jeongguk laughs too loudly or swears up a storm when he loses his phone for the hundredth time that week. The alpha is _proud_ of him, proud to call him _his_ omega, and that right there, is the single most arousing and beautiful thing about the man.

It makes Jeongguk stand a little taller. Work a little harder to be the confident man he's always wanted to be but advised against by society.

And that's why it's no surprise to the alpha when Jeongguk freezes with the bottle midway from his open mouth, eyes glittering with so much love and affection Taehyung can feel the wonderful weight of that responsibility.

And while Jeongguk lives for how cared for he feels, how treasured and adored he is, Taehyung breathes for the way the younger stares at him like he stole him the moon. Like he's a superhero, like he's completely invincible.

"Drink bun," he coos, feeling so, so fond at the way the omega startles before remembering himself, blushing so sweetly from being caught in his admiration.

"Done!"

"Good boy." He leans over to set the empty bottle on a near by ledge and promptly drags Jeongguk further into the crowd, wanting to see flushed for another reason. The lust coating the air thickens the deeper into the mass of bodies they go, until they find the perfect spot to feel their bones shake with the bass, but also so they can still hear each other. Jeongguk throws his arms around Taehyung's shoulders, fiddling with the long strands flowing over the edge of his collar. Taehyung's arms automatically wrap around his waist, holding him close and taking in the mouth watering scent of his boyfriend. Taking in the way his long lashes frame those pretty eyes, captivating by themselves. The sweet flush sitting high on his cheeks a lovely contrast to that firm body under his palms. He's just so damn gorgeous it makes Taehyung ache in every possible way.

Jeongguk bites his bottom lip shyly, glancing away at the alpha's intense stare. He loves Taehyung's eyes on him, only ever wants them to be on him, but even after these months, he's still not used to their intensity. It's intimidating, overwhelming in the best way. Makes him squirm every time. Makes his cocklet twitch.

Jeongguk tenses and shifts, feeling his core grow hotter, blush deepening when his holes twitch in anticipation, slicking up in response. Preparing him for what's coming.

Feeling his body heat rise at how easy he is to rile up, Jeongguk leans in and presses their foreheads together. Shy and embarrassed by the strength of his reactions he pushes closer and rubs their noses together before kissing him softly. It's sweet and slow, a complete contrast to their surroundings but it sets Taehyung off even more than when Jeongguk does something filthy because he knows it's just for him.

Regardless of how often others know his taste and how delicious he sounds, he's the only one Jeongguk will ever kiss this way. Sweet and soft, each brush of their lips warming in a way so much more powerful than love.

Jeongguk kisses him like he's thanking him for hanging every star in the sky.

Taehyung kisses back like he's gifting him each individual star after carving his omega's name into each one.

Unable to resist, Taehyung burns at the feeling of having Jeongguk in his arms and pulls him even closer. Pressing a bit harder, licking at the seam of his lips, asking for permission.

And Jeongguk gives it beautifully.

Sweet lips parting on sigh, welcoming Taehyung's tongue eagerly. It's unhurried the way Taehyung tastes him like it's the first time. Licking at the roof of his mouth teasingly before sliding along his tongue.

It's addicting and Taehyung hardens so easily when Jeongguk moans into his mouth, opening his mouth wider so Taehyung can suck on his tongue.

Whiskey. The omega always tastes like the caramel whisky Taehyung loves. Not the cheap kind, but the expensive one. Aged perfectly and so, so sweet with that satisfying burn and searing heat that settles firmly in his gut.

So, so intoxicating and liquor free, Taehyung's completely drunk on him.

Their tongues writhe together, lips slick with saliva. The wet and pleased sounds barely audible over the music slowly penetrating through their bubble until it takes control. Leading their bodies to press together and forcing them to swag in time.

"Tae," Jeongguk gasps, leaning back to breathe only to have his breath stole when his lips are captured again, the alpha eagerly swallowing his muffled laugh. God, Jeongguk could kiss him forever, the alpha's plush lips always so inviting, just begging to be bitten and sucked on.

But the song ends and a new one starts.

This one more urgent.

More persuasive.

Insistent with the way it guides the bodies on the dance floor to put on a show.

And oh, does Jeongguk want to put on a show. He finally pulls away from the alpha's lips and hugs him tightly before the alpha realizes his taste is gone. This close to his neck, Jeongguk smells the adorable confusion before grinning when it turns slightly rainy.

The alpha pushes at his hips but Jeongguk holds on tighter. Knows that if Taehyung manages to separate their bodies even just a little bit then they'll be kissing and Jeongguk's not strong enough to deny him a second time. And he has plans.

The smell of rain intensifies and Jeongguk's grin widens. He buries his face into Taehyung's neck, cooing and giggling when the alpha huffs against his ear. He's definitely pouting, unhappy at the loss of his lips.

"Tae," Jeongguk coos, teasingly flicking his tongue against the pretty hoops adorning his alpha's ear.

"Kisses," Taehyung rumbles, nuzzling the side of his head.

"I wanna dance. Dance with me." He doesn't wait. He tugs gently on the closest hoop with his teeth and spins quickly in Taehyung's arms, making sure they're pressed together nice and tight.

Back to chest. Their bodies lined up and fitting perfectly.

Taehyung's hands settle tightly on his hips and with a another kiss to his temple, the beat takes control.

It's a flashy pop song with a fast pace that has them jumping and singing along with the crowd around them. The music surrounds them completely, and even with the sexual tension lingering in the air, the giddiness and high that comes from dancing and enjoying oneself is addicting. This is what Jeongguk wanted. To spend the night out and becoming one with the crowd.

Dance floors at clubs are like a living organism. Each individual acting as a cell, controlled by the beating heart of the bass. The melodies and harmonies dictating each movement and direction. The music controls everything and Jeongguk lives for this feeling.

It feels like the song is over much too quickly but before he can catch his breath the mood shifts drastically into something more sultry.

Smoother. Heavier and darker.

It starts with a gentle piano that takes charge and settles his racing heartbeat. Slowing their motions until Jeongguk is once again pressed up tight against Taehyung's chest. Bodies swaying in time to the haunting melody. The notes rise and sink, sneaking in seductive sections of the bass guitars and drums. Building the anticipation and flipping the mood like a switch.

The giddiness fades into something more heady the longer their bodies rub together. Taehyung's hands, firm and hot on Jeongguk's hips, keep them pressed tight together. Close enough to feel the heat radiating from the alpha's body, making Jeongguk's sweater stick to his back, the outside slowly matching the rekindled heat inside them.

Maybe it's the way Jeongguk's ass drops and rolls with each swell of the song. Or the way Taehyung's length reacts to Jeongguk's aroused scent, hardening beautifully as he follows each motion perfectly.

It could possibly be the way the alpha whispers sweet nothings into Jeongguk's ear in that low voice of his. Smooth like honey. Praising him, complimenting him. "Pretty little thing, aren't you, bun. Love watching you dance. Always stealing the show, making sure everyone's eyes are on you, drinking you in. Wanting, lusting after you."

"Tae..." Jeongguk whines, burning at the thought. He turns his head to bury his face into Taehyung's neck but his words have his attention. He looks around them from under his lashes, heart fluttering at the way dark eyes watch them from everywhere.

Intrigued, interested, curious.

Maybe it's the way so many eyes settle on him, their intensity overwhelming. Those dancing eyeing the way his body is arched back into Taehyung, neck exposed and inviting. Those already overtaken by the pheromones nearly suffocating them focusing on the way his body moves against Taehyung's even as they fuck and kiss their partners.

Whatever it is, Jeongguk's thoughts feel heavy with desire, wanting show off too.

"Always so captivating wherever you go, Gguk. Look at you, presenting your neck so prettily for them, drawing their attention to you even as their bodies collide in pleasure."

"Wanna play, Tae," Jeongguk whispers, words barely audible over the crest of the music, but Taehyung hears him. Or feels the vibrations when Jeongguk mumbles against his throat, breathing sharply at the way the omega purposely speaks against his gland. 

"Bratty, bratty bun." Taehyung snips. Jeongguk smiles and nuzzles deeper into his neck, making sure to arch his body enticingly against the alpha. Half in a claim for those eyeing what's his, half to feel the way his nipples harden when they rub against his sweater.

Taehyung slides a hand up Jeongguk's chest, long fingers teasingly catching on the already tight nubs over his sweater before they gently wrap around his chin. Jeongguk easily lets Taehyung move his face until he's facing towards his shoulder, unable to hide his expression when Taehyung trails his lips over the sensitive gland at the base of his neck.

"Don't hide your face if you want to be seen, Gguk." Jeongguk's protests fade into nothing when Taehyung taps under his chin before returning his hand to his hips, guiding him to start moving again. This time with intent.

He's wet. It's impossible not to be with the way that couple over there is fucking against the wall, and another practically devouring each other while one is being bounced on a cock right in front of him. Jeongguk's thighs clench together and he's thankful he chose to wear lose pants tonight instead of his tight jeans. Makes for easier access.

"Touch me, Tae," Jeongguk asks and who is Taehyung to deny him. He continues placing wet, open mouthed kissed along his pale neck, occasionally gently worrying the smooth flesh between his teeth, staking a claim. Jeongguk whines at the slight pain only to moan in pleasure when the hands on his hips slide under his sweater and cup his pecs.

"So warm, your hands are always so warm," Jeongguk sighs, arching into the touch, nipples straining against the hot flesh, searching for more than just pressure.

"You've been working on these, hmmm?" Taehyung asks, voice low as he squeezes his handfuls. The omega gasps at the tiniest amount of friction and Taehyung's hips jerk forward when Jeongguk arches into his touch, pushing his ass back firming against his hard length. "Made your tits so pretty and firm for me, hmmm?"

"Yes, yes, Tae, do something! Please!"

"But I am," Taehyung counters, licking up his neck before sucking another mark under the bolt of his jaw. He continues to squeeze his chest, still moving their bodies to the music, but completely focused on the frustrated and needy sounds from his boyfriend.

God, he loves teasing Jeongguk. The omega is an impatient one, a contrast to how omegas should be, but Taehyung adores it. Loves how Jeongguk knows what he wants and can be direct about his desires, instead of constantly playing coy. Loves the way his body shifts against his, rubbing against him so wonderfully trying to get Taehyung to do more than massage around his areolas with his fingertips.

It's maddening. The way Jeongguk's body tenses in anticipation, stomach tightening and breath catching only to be released in an annoyed huff when Taehyung's fingers barely brush against the tight nipples. They feel so tight and he desperately needs someone to touch them!

"You're being mean!" He pouts, eyes narrowing at the way another girl getting railed is getting her fake tits sucked by another. Even if she's not paying attention to them, it makes Jeongguk annoyed. Annoyed because he knows he's prettier. That through his hard work, his chest looks so much better than hers, and yet, he's neither getting fucked nor the attention his toned pecs deserve.

"Am I now?" Taehyung laughs and finally, finally draws his fingers together.

Goosebumps break out across his skin at the relief the dry friction brings.

"Tae, more please!" Jeongguk arches further, digging his head into Taehyung's shoulder, desperate for more. With a pleased hum, Taehyung relents and finally captures the nubs and rolls them between his fingers. Pinching and twisting in a way that makes Jeongguk's eyes flutter and lips part sweetly around moans.

It hurts, the way Taehyung teases him by pinching them hard for a couple second before releasing them completely. Constantly shifting the blood flow until they're aching with sweet pain. Each squeeze sends a shot of lust straight to where he’s hard and drenched. It's addicting and Jeongguk wants more. Wants Taehyung to roll them harshly and bite them while he pounds into his heat.

God, he's already so, so slick and wet. It wouldn't even take much. Just undo the buttons and slide his pants low enough to slip his cock in. Jeongguk can feel it. So hard it's like a brand against his tailbone.

So damn close but so far away. There's no way Taehyung can't smell his excitement, all he can smell is whiskey and the musky cinnamon spice that echoes the alpha's arousal. He's just as ready as him. Unfortunately for Jeongguk, the alpha has unless patience.

He's well used to each silent word his body says. Knows the exact sensation and pressure that leaves Jeongguk in a messy, panting mess. He's the conductor to his pleasured cries and moans, directing and beckoning them forward with ease.

God, his nipples must be swollen and red from the continuous dry friction but Taehyung doesn't stop pinching and twisting them. Keeps rolling them between deft fingertips and the ache is so damn good! It makes him writhe against the alpha, desperate for it to continue until the scent of their arousal cocoons not only them, but everyone around them.

The air Jeongguk breathes is thick and settles heavily in his mouth, coating everything and making his head fuzzy. The lights flash so prettily around him, making everything seem so much more special. A secret only he shares with those on the dance floor. Lust drips off the walls, condensing and sliding down half naked bodies still grinding and swaying. Becoming less and less coherent, complete slaves to their desires.

Another sharp twist of the already puffy nipples makes Jeongguk keen, his omega howling deliriously in need. His pussy aches, walls pulsing around such emptiness it bring tears to his eyes. His chest burns but it's not enough! He needs more, deserves more!

"Taehyung," Jeongguk growls, or tries to, but it comes out more like a distressed whine he chokes on with another harsh tug. "F-fucking do something!"

"I am," Taehyung replies, voice much too even for Jeongguk's liking. "You asked me to touch you, to do more, and I am. Are you still unsatisfied even after following your commands?"

Jeongguk growls deep in his chest, getting irritated and desperate, and Taehyung replies by sinking his teeth into his neck, biting hard enough for his knees to almost give out without breaking skin. Oh, shit, that feels so, so good! Another burst of slick gushes out of him and by now Taehyung must be able to feel it. The scent of his slick is so, so strong, it's all he can smell. Thick and clogging his senses until he feels scent drunk on himself.

The hands on his chest still, Taehyung finally allowing Jeongguk to take a proper breath while flicking his tongue teasingly against the indents left behind by his teeth. It's completely maddening and while Jeongguk's happy for the breath, he doesn't want to fucking breathe! He wants to be fucked, wants to show off how tight and wet he is.

When whining for the alpha doesn't work, Jeongguk shoves his ass back, hard. Making sure to grind as meanly as possible back onto the alpha's hard length. It catches Taehyung by surprise and the alpha's deep moan is enough to send his blood boiling. He repeats the motion harder, rolling his hips like his life depends on it.

It definitely feels like it. His body is on fire and the only way to cool him is separated from his desperate heat by a few pieces of fabric. Mind hazy, Jeongguk's omega takes control, guiding his movements until if feels like Taehyung's cock makes a home between his cheeks, rubbing against his wet hole through the soaked fabric, teasing him. Taunting him as Jeongguk practically slides up and down the thick length to get more friction.

But it's still not enough and god, he feels like he's going to melt!

His wet hair hangs in his face and he goes to shove it out of his face only for his knees to give out at the sudden pleasure hitting his core.

"S-shit," Jeongguk gasps, curling in on himself, squirming and panting harshly when Taehyung shoves a hand down the front of his pants. His long fingers wrap around his cocklet. Squeezing and rubbing circles on it, the touch slick and smooth with how much Jeongguk is leaking. It's overwhelming on his senses and Jeongguk barely registers Taehyung moving his arm to wrap around his waist, almost completely supporting him while he tries to make sense of sensations.

After all that teasing, it's almost too much with how desperate he is. His blood rushes in his ears, almost blocking out the music. The pleasure so sharp and intense, he tries to squirm away, struggling weakly, but Taehyung holds him in place. Keeps his hips pinned in place while he strokes and squeezes him.

"Is this enough yet?" Taehyung growls and it's so dark and full of intent that it makes Jeongguk gush again, quivering to make sense of the pleasure surging through him.

"T-tae-"

"No? Greedy little thing indeed. Guess I'll have to do better."

"W-what, no, T-Tae!" Jeongguk almost hollers, body tensing and jerking, drawing even more eyes to their show.

Taehyung presses the heel of his hand against the sensitive spot under his cock head and slides his fingers down to where he's so slick and hot. His long fingers tease around his nether lips, gently stroking around his drenched hole while ignoring his clit completely.

So fucking close and yet no where near where he wants it!

Those damn fingers are antagonizing! The way they stroke and play between his lips and around them, but never when he's aching and dripping so nicely. Despite the alpha iron-like grip, Jeongguk throws his head back and rolls his hips as much as possible.

Forward and back, again and again he gets so, so close to getting those fingers to brush against the side of his throbbing clit but then Taehyung huffs and shifts his fingers.

"Where'd all your strength go, pretty Ggukie," Taehyung taunts, whispers into his ears while grinding his heavy cock between his clothed cheeks, desperate for a little friction himself.

"S-shut up!" Jeongguk gasps when Taehyung grinds forward hard enough for him to _feel_ his head pushing at his rim.

The heat radiating from Taehyung and the other bodies around them is suffocating, and heaven and hell, Jeongguk is fucking done with the teasing. He can tease too. And if Taehyung won't help him, he'll find someone else!

Jeongguk flutters his eyes at those around him, heart racing at the wicked heat glinting under the strobe lights. His keeps one hand on Taehyung's forearm, making sure his teasing fingers stay exactly where they're supposed to be, he lifts his sweater high up and clamps it between his teeth before throwing his head back. His now free hand scrambles and tangles into Taehyung's hair, tugging hard when a shudder wracks his frame, muffling his load moan at the shock of heat zinging through him when Taehyung pushes hard on his clit with a finger.

The alpha's chest vibrates with his amusement and Jeongguk bites his sweater harder, determined to keep his sounds to himself, knowing how much Taehyung gets off on how vocal he is. He tries to buck into the touch, the heat under his skin becoming unbearable with nothing but pressure on his clit and cocklet being the only touch the alpha is willing to give him.

With an irritated huff, Jeongguk releases the dark locks and drags his fingers to his chest to flick and play with the metal there. He doesn't need to look to know how the lights glint off the nipple piercings, how delectable they make his teats look. Resting his weight onto Taehyung's body, trusting him to hold them body up, he makes sure to arch his back prettily, exposing his neck and body. Offering it for anyone brave enough to come touch him. For whoever is desperate enough to taste him. Sitting in wait like a pretty little lure, trembling in anticipation to show how better he is than the other omegas here.

"Such a good bun," Taehyung praises, loving the way his omega presents so beautifully. "Who's eye will you capture tonight, hmm? Who will you ensnare with your intoxicating scent and delicious body?

Every cell trembles in anticipation and lust, mind going crazy with the lack of stimulation. His omega howls, desperately pleading to Taehyung's alpha to have mercy and just do something! Instead the alpha hums and pulses his finger against his clit. Continuously changing the amount of pressure on his nub, while giving Jeongguk absolutely nothing at all. It makes him want to scream, but he won't because that's exactly what Taehyung wants. A reason to deny him even longer until he's practically bawling, out of his mind with need.

But he won't. Not tonight. He's going to take back some control of the situation.

Taking a deep breath is nearly impossible with how heavily the pheromones coat the air. There's very little dancing continuing. Bodies instead fucking and reaching their highs to the late night playlist set aside for these anticipated hours. It makes him want to give in, to join in, but he has a point to make. That he can easily find another to please him if Taehyung can't. Prove to the alpha that he _deserves_ to be ravished.

He continues playing with his swollen nipples. Rubbing, pulling, and twisting until their deep red colour is lost under the disco lights, leaving nothing but a sweet addicting pain behind. He makes to sure arch his back so, so prettily, making sure to hold eye contact, beckoning someone to help him out. To touch him just how he wants it. To make him scream and cry until his voice becomes one with the music, joining the rest of the dance crowd in their sexual symphony.


	2. Give Them A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk and Taehyung find a new playmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 of this drabble! Hope you're enjoying it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy readings!

There!

Half hidden behind an handsome alpha dark eyes stare over the alpha's shoulders. He's small but his entire aura screams dominance. From the way his long fingers roughly yank the alpha's hair, forcing him to bare his neck to his wicked smile, to the way those sharp eyes demand all his attention. There's something heady and intense in the way the light reflect off his pale skin, making him seem to delicate with his smaller frame, and yet, those eyes are anything but. Completely captivated, Jeongguk finds it hard to breathe. Inside, his omega growls and rolls over, practically begging for him to come over.

Taehyung taps on Jeongguk's clit sharply and he jerks in his hold, breath stuttering, still he doesn't look away. Can't look away. Him. He wants him.

"Come," he whispers, mouths to the stranger. The man stares for a bit longer before turning his head and pressing his lips to the alpha he's playing with before gently sliding out of his grasp.

He's mesmerizing to watch and each step closer makes Jeongguk burn hotter because they still haven't broken eye contact. It tugs at something deep in his chest, the same thing that makes him want to best the best he can, desperate for praise from this gorgeous stranger.

"Hello beautiful."

Fuck, his voice is so, so deep. Jeongguk keens, swallowing back a moan because how pathetic would that be, getting aroused just because of his voice. But fuck, now that he's heard it, his omega sends images of his voice combining with Taehyung's. Both so deep and rough, praising him, mocking him. One at each ear, rumbling on either side until his body is nothing but putty for them to mold into anything. Everything they want.

Taehyung laughs, chest rumbling against Jeongguk's back, at the way the omega stares at the stranger wide eyed. Cute baby.

"Hey there…"

"Yoongi."

"Hello, Yoongi. I'm Taehyung and this gorgeously adorable one is Jeongguk."

"Jeongguk… it's a pleasure to meet you both."

The omega shudders, visibly arching towards Yoongi. God, his name sounds so good rolling off his tongue. Each syllable a lazy drawl laced with a lusty interest.

"I think someone likes you," Taehyung smirks, continuing to slowly slide his finger between Jeongguk's wet folds. Teasing, always teasing.

His patience is running thin and Jeongguk wants nothing more than to play, than to feel nothing but pleasure at the hands of Taehyung and Yoongi. Wants both their attentions on him only.

"He's not the only gorgeous one," Yoongi comments, nodding at Taehyung.

"You're not too bad yourself."   


Oh god, this is actually torture! Why the hell are they making small talk when Jeongguk is right here and ready for them! "Please!" He whines, the sound muffled the sweater behind his teeth but the mini tantrum his body throws is enough to get his point across. He's leaking so damn much and his chest aches, desperate for more, for anything more than this because he's going to lose his mind if something doesn't give.

Another distressed whine slips between his clenched teeth and Taehyung quickly shushes him, nosing along his scent gland in comfort.

Yoongi takes another step forward. Close, so, so close.

"May I?" He asks, making sure to look Taehyung in the eye, refusing to back down when the alpha challenges him. After what feels like an agonizing minute, Taehyung drops his eyes first with a smile, accepting Yoongi's presence near his boyfriend.

Permission granted, Yoongi is immediately in Jeongguk's space. He shoves his face into Jeongguk's neck on the free side, lips finding his opposite gland. "So fucking pretty, baby. God, you're amazing and smell so good. Couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

With both Taehyung and Yoongi sucking on his sensitive glands, Jeongguk's senses are overloaded with scents and sensations. The crisp ocean breeze of Taehyung mixed with the fresh pine scent of Yoongi, alpha and beta. Not the designation he would have guessed with the power he radiates but god, if that doesn't make Jeongguk's insides squirm. His omega rolls around in the scents while Jeongguk moan, scent drunk on them.

Each pulsing suction makes Jeongguk's stomach swoop in pleasure. Each soothing lick taking away more of his surroundings until he's all but hanging limp between the two bodies. Limbs weak and body buzzing with anticipation. 

"Yoon-" Jeongguk moans, exposing his neck further, giving everything over for the two.

"I got you, pretty."

With another harsh suck on his neck, Yoongi moves back only to dive back in. He gently pulls Jeongguk's hands away from his chest and guides them up. The loss of the pressure against his nipples is pure torment, but Yoongi and Taehyung crowd in closer, trapping Jeongguk between them, soothing his frazzled nerves.

"We've got you, Gguk. It's okay. Trust us," Taehyung whispers, that honeyed voice so full of love and comfort that Jeongguk immediately sags in his hold, placing all his weight on Taehyung, trusting the alpha to keep him safe and standing.

"Okay, pretty?" Yoongi checks and Jeongguk nods, giving him a small smile. "Good. Focus on the music and us only, okay? Let show everyone how pretty you are."

  
"Please," Jeongguk begs, making his eyes as round as possible. Maybe even pouting a little bit.   
  
Taehyung laughs behind them, completely onto Jeongguk's actions, but it doesn't matter, because one look at Yoongi and the beta is gone. He curses and pushes Jeongguk's hands up past his shoulders and back further until they're wrapped behind Taehyung's head. He squeezes his wrists gently, a silent command to keep them there. He stares, checking to see if Jeongguk will misbehave, but with those intense cat-like eyes feeling like they're staring into his very soul, Jeongguk is helpless but to do as commanded.

He'll be good. This time.

To prove it, Jeongguk tangles his fingers into Taehyung's long locks, tugging gently until the alpha presses a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"He'll be good," he says to Yoongi, rumbling in anticipation when the beta's eyes flash in excitement.

"Good boy," Yoongi purrs. His hands slide down Jeongguk's arms and down to his toned chest. Large hands cup the sides of his rib cage, holding him steady while his thumbs press on his aching nipples.

"Ahh!" Jeongguk jerks in Taehyung's hold but manages to keep his arms in place. The rest of his body, however, is a lost cause. He's been teased and riled up for far too long and by now everyone around them is fucking to the music. Taking and giving pleasure and losing themselves to ecstasy. Yoongi moves his thumbs in tight little circles, directly on top of the buds and it's barely anything at all, but his nipples are so sensitive now after being played with so roughly, that it causes another gush of slick to flood over Taehyung's fingers.

The scent of whiskey is thick and heady and Yoongi's eyes flash, hungry when he breathes in deeply. "Such pretty tits you have. You smell amazing, but I bet you taste even better."

He doesn't reply. Doesn't have a chance to even process the words before Yoongi bends down and scrapes his teeth along a swollen bud. It's jarring but before Jeongguk can take a breath, hot lips are wrapping around the teat, sucking and pinching them. An inferno erupts and Jeongguk's entire body is tingling, shocks of pleasured pain zip through the nerves connecting his nipples to where his pussy is drenching Taehyung's fingers. A wicked tongue comes into play, flicking back and forth between harsh tugs and bites that make Jeongguk tremble and cry loudly, almost loud enough hear over the music.

"Fucking delicious," Yoongi mutters, switching to the other nipple, pinching the nub between his lips and rubbing them together, enjoying the way the omega thrashes between him and Taehyung. "Such a pretty omega." It's almost like he can taste the whiskey under his skin. Presses his tongue harder against he sweet teats, trying to coax more of that addicting taste to the surface.

It's too much and god, Jeongguk's holes are clenching sporadically, body shaking and trembling. Mind a mess on whether he wants to get away from the pain or push into it more. Beg for Yoongi to bite him more. To tug on the buds and flick the piercings until he comes from the sensation alone. His mind is hazy and heavy, taking in nothing of his surroundings other than the intense pleasure brought upon his body.

His nervous system is out of wack. Everywhere Yoongi's mouth touches feels like it's on fire, while the rest of his skin feels like it's in an ice bath. It's so much that he's scared that he'll float away if Taehyung and Yoongi let him go. Bobbing forever one with the clouds, but Taehyung's voice drags him back down.

"Doing so well, Gguk. Taking it so well. Heaven and hell, I could watch you forever baby. Taking all the pleasure Yoongi's giving you and yet still so desperate for more. Always so demanding. It's so gorgeous."

Faculties gone, all Jeongguk can do is moan and release a few tears. He presses his body as close to his alpha as possible and tugging on his hair, focusing on the rumbling purr behind him to keep him grounded.

There's a sudden spark of pain that goes straight to his cocklet when Yoongi tugs roughly at one of his piercings and Jeongguk practically shrieks, sobbing and moaning at the building pleasure.

"G-god, hah- hurts, please!" He pants, crying and bucking his hips, desperate to come. The heat continues to pool dangerously in his groin, and fuck, he's so, so close, but not quite there yet.

Taehyung is quick to grab the end of Jeongguk's sweater when it falls from his mouth on a particularly loud moan, holding it up with his clean hand to keep it out of Yoongi's way.

"God, you sound so good," Yoongi growls, lifting his head from Jeongguk's abused chest to look at him. His cock kicks hard at the disheveled state of the omega. Teary wide eyes, flushed face, swollen lips just begging to be bitten. The omega is a work of art. Taehyung's one lucky alpha. "Are you going to come, Ggukie? Going to come just from me playing with your nipples?"

"A-ahh, please!" Jeongguk cries, tugging roughly at Taehyung's hair. "G-gonna come, gon- mmph!"

Yoongi surges up and slams their lips together. Immediately Jeongguk opens for him, letting him in with a desperate whine, letting Yoongi take control. He thrusts his tongue in, tasting every corner of his mouth before fucking his tongue in.

Jeongguk shakes between them, and Taehyung groans, hips grinding into Jeongguk's back at the slick sound of tongues meeting messily and the thick scent of their arousal coating everything. His fingers are completely soaked that there's barely any friction when he moves his fingers, finally rewarding Jeongguk for being so good for them. He swipes his fingers along his clit, growling at the way Yoongi swallows his cries.

It’s like a shock to Jeongguk's system. The sensation of fingers finally moving along his slick and swollen nub not computing for a second. And then it does and it hits like a fucking train. Instincts take over and Yoongi and Taehyung tighten their grip on the omega, holding him in place while he bucks into the touch, frantically shaking his hips, desperately chasing his orgasm.

Those wicked fingers return to his chest and god, his nipples are burning, but it all hurts so good! Jeongguk practically screams into Yoongi's mouth, thoughts shattered until all that exists is the mounting ecstasy. Nothing else is important that chasing that final high. Jeongguk pushes up into Yoongi's touch and down into Taehyung's, crying and moaning so loud it draws satisfied laughs from the other dancers. But to Jeongguk it's all nothing but a blur. He's completely lost between the two men playing his body like a well toned instrument. Plucking all the right strings to coax the prettiest sounds from him for their audience, yet unaware of the filthy chain reaction they've set off.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Taehyung grits his teeth, cock aching something fierce while he slides along Jeongguk's swollen pearl, watching with dark eyes while Yoongi and Jeongguk make out. Unable to resist, the alpha turns Jeongguk's face towards him a bit, Yoongi immediately following, and sends his tongue out to play.

He licks at the corner of Jeongguk's mouth, making sure to flick the tip of his tongue so it meets Yoongi''s cupid bow with how deeply he's tongue fucking Jeongguk. The beta pulls back with a startled breath but the shock is short lived. Soon there are two tongue dueling for space in Jeongguk's mouth. Three wet and swollen lips sliding and sucking on a tongue, sharing their taste between all three of them. Its wet and messy. An uncoordinated mess that has them drooling and groaning into each other's mouths.

Jeongguk's whines grow higher in pitch and his body starts to lock, signaling his incoming orgasm. Taehyung catches Yoongi's attention and with a nod they both pull away, focusing on making their pretty omega come.

The coil in Jeongguk's gut tightens dangerously, almost scary in how strong he feels it coming. He tries to take a breath, to calm the incoming tsunami a little, but it's impossible. Yoongi tugs and twists his nipples faster, squeezes his pecs harder while Taehyung decides to focus on his clit extensively. The heel of his hand shifts with the motions, providing some friction on his cocklet while his fingers rub directly on his clit. The pads rubbing faster and faster over the sensitive flesh that it's like time stops for a brief moment before his orgasm slams into him. Jeongguk screams out his pleasure, completely taken over by the pleasure surging through him as he gushes all over Taehyung's hand. The music is barely loud enough to drown out his pleasured cries, but Jeongguk cuts himself off soon enough. It feels like he comes forever but eventually the tsunami slows to pulsing waves that leave him shaking and buzzing.

It felt so, so good, but as his orgasm fades, the feeling of being so empty creeps up, leaving his walls clenching around nothing. It makes him even more desperate, immediately wanting more. Wanting to be stuffed full.

Before Jeongguk can get his bearings, Yoongi and Taehyung lock lips, and the beta groans into the kiss. The scent of whiskey is so thick that Yoongi can practically taste it at the back of Taehyung's mouth, desperately sucking on the alpha's delicious tongue while rutting against Jeongguk's thick thigh.

"So fucking hot," he grunts. "Both of you, fuck, I'm gonna come!"

"Come for us, Yoongi. Let Ggukie see you ride his thigh," Taehyung growls, leaning in to capture the beta's lips again. Yoongi ruts hard against Jeongguk's thigh, and the closer he gets, the more intense the scent of pine gets, until it smells like Taehyung's in a winter wonderland. He keeps his fingers gentle but moving slowly on Jeongguk's clit, slowly bringing him back. His other hand reaches out to grab Yoongi's hip, guiding his stuttered movements until he groans into Taehyung's mouth, coming in his pants, using Jeongguk's thigh to drag out his sweet release.

They all pant and try to get their bearings, their breaths, something after that mind blowing play. Jeongguk shudders and whines, completely slack against Taehyung, letting the alpha hold his entire weight. Taehyung slowly removes his hand from Jeongguk's pants, ignoring his slurred protests. But they're quick to quieten down when Yoongi leans forward and sucks Taehyung's soaked fingers into his mouth. Both of them watch with dark eyes as the beta drags his tongue slowly along each long digit, making sure to lick everything clean before taking the tip into his mouth and bobbing his head.

"Shit," Taehyung groans, Jeongguk moaning in agreement as they watch Yoongi fuck his throat on Taehyung's fingers, drinking down Jeongguk's release like a parched man.

"Delicious," Yoongi counters, pulling away with a pop.

"Holy fuck," Jeongguk wheezes, feeling dizzy from how quickly his travels south again, even after that ridiculous orgasm. "You-I, fuck." Jeongguk manages and Taehyung nods in agreement, eyes wide and mouth open.

"That was delicious. You both are." Yoongi starts with a smirk. "Thank you for the invite to play."

"Yeah, anytime." Taehyung jumps in.

"Literally, anytime," Jeongguk stresses, before they all break out in giddy laughs, euphoric.

"Well, hope to see you around." With a sweet kiss to Jeongguk's and Taehyung's lips, Yoongi waves goodbye before slipping back into the crowd, disappearing from view.

"Well then," Taehyung starts before they both breath out in laughter.

Taehyung wraps his arms around Jeongguk, keeping him warm, knowing how much he hates being cold after an orgasm.   
  
"Tae, you're still hard." Jeongguk whispers, nosing at the side of his cheek. "Did we neglect you?"

"No, no, I just rather come inside you than in my pants."

"Hmm… is that so?" Just the thought of having Taehyung inside him, filling the empty space and staking his claim on him in the most intimate way possible makes Jeongguk shiver in excitement. His thighs press together and he deliberately roll his hips back, dragging his ass hard, but slow, along his thick length. Getting payback for all the teasing from before.

"Tae?"

"Hmm?" Jeongguk turns around and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pushing their foreheads together. They're lined up perfectly, chest to hip, and both can feel how the other is ready to go. Stamina still fast with their endorphin high.

"Take me home."

"Now?"

"Right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I actually post a lot of the drabbles and stuff on twitter first before here, so if you wanna read things there or come chat with me, hit me up @R0RESA or at my curious cat: https://curiouscat.qa/R0RESA 
> 
> See you soon for part 3!


	3. Ruin me, please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk teases Taehyung and gets ruined as a delicious consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm back and so, so sorry I keep disappearing! Things keep happening in life and then you know when you haven't written in a while and are scared to start again because you think everything you write is going to suck? Well, that was me for the last couple months. This is what I ended up with so I hope I did Ggukie and Tae justice with how I ended their fun evening. 
> 
> This ended up being waaaay longer than I thought (what else is new? -.-') but I hope you enjoy it! I posted the rest of this drabble on my twitter page @R0RESA (with a zero, not an "o") but sometimes it's better to read it as an actual chapter! 
> 
> I'm not too happy with the ending but please let me know what you think about it! If it sucks, tell me and maybe I'll rewrite it or just delete that part. :)
> 
> Happy readings!

Taehyung doesn't wait another moment. After pressing a hard kiss to Jeongguk's lips, he tangles their fingers together and maneuvers them from the dance floor. It's a bit like a maze, having to find paths around the different pairings and groups, giggling and heady at the debauchery taking place. The omega stumbles, legs weak and clothes uncomfortably wet and sticky, big eyes wide open, distracted by those around him. Shaking his head fondly, Taehyung places his free hand at the small of Jeongguk's back, deftly steering them out of the club, smirking at the desperate bodies fucking around them. Because of them. 

The air outside the club is cold, the incoming autumn stealing the summer's heat away, urging lovers closer together. To share heat and affections to arm its cold touch. It feels good against Jeongguk's heated skin, cooling the flush of his orgasm and caressing his damp locks while they stand on the sidewalk. 

The bass from the club pounds loudly behind them and the omega grins, giddy and high on the adrenaline surging through him. Beckoning him to move. To sway his body to the addicting rhythm. God, Jeongguk wants nothing more than to move and dispel some of the restless energy rushing through him. He wants to press and slide against Taehyung, sharing the alpha's body heat while they wait for their ride. Grab his hands and run them all over his body so he can feel the muscles arching and tensing to a different kind of heat, one that lingers from their playtime with Yoongi. 

His body cools but his blood remains heated, heart racing and stomach tightening in anticipation because as much fun as the club is, right now there's a growing void inside him. A void that only the alpha's knot can fill in an instinctive dance between their bodies, where their cries and moans voice the seductive lyrics to their personal song. Their hips and hands moving to a choreography that only they know. One that will finally sate the aching emptiness teasing him. 

"The driver will be here soon." Taehyung's deep voice comes from behind him, whispered directly into his ear, making him shiver while simultaneously overheating in his thin sweater. The words themselves aren't anything special, but the intent and anticipation of what happens after has him leaking again, adding to his already ruined underwear. The thick scent of sandalwood smothers his senses, indicating Taehyung arousal and amusement as it bleeds through his usual ocean scent. Potent and demanding, Jeongguk bites his lips and squeezes his thighs together. 

"Did you hear me, bun?" Taehyung whispers again, suddenly pressing right up behind him. So, so damn close. Close enough to feel the incredible heat radiating out of the alpha, but still so far away. Bodies so close the slight breeze is almost enough to push Jeongguk back into the awaiting embrace. 

"Driver, got it," Jeongguk breathes. 

Soon, soon! His omega chants, tag wagging at full speed. 

Still, Jeongguk's never been good at being patient and there's an unpleasant pang hitting his gut, reminding his body of how empty it is. Of how much better it could be, stuff full of his alpha. 

"Please Tae."

"Please what, baby?"

"Feel so empty," he pouts, putting a hand on his lower belly in a poor attempt to curb the pain. "Fill me up, right here. Just something while we wait."

"Not yet, love. It's too cold out and I don't want you to get sick."

"But-"

"Just be patient a bit longer, hmm?" Taehyung coos, pressing a sweet kiss to the side of his head. Soothing his omega's nerves. "Be a good boy and wait a bit longer, especially since you already came."

"It hurts!" And Jeongguk tries! He really wants to be good, but his clit is pulsing in arousal and his cocklet is unbearably hard and leaking, adding to the mess. He feels so, so empty. Wants nothing more than to shove Taehyung's cock into his pussy and stretch his walls to his limit until he's squirting all over it for everyone to see. 

"Jeongguk," Taehyung growls at the thick scent of whiskey suddenly clogging his senses, sending his own arousal rushing through him. "Behave."

Jeongguk huffs and shakes his head, trying to breathe through the desperation. It takes a few moments and many deep breaths before he's focused enough to reel in his pheromones , enough so it doesn't suffocate everyone around them. 

"Fine." Jeongguk spits, frowning and irritated. His skin feels prickly, uncomfortably tight. And he knows the fastest way to make it go away. To make it feel better, but his stupid boyfriend is being stubborn. Still teasing and playing with him. 

The alpha hums in satisfaction and Jeongguk feels him lean forward, his breath tickling his cheek before a cold nose rubs against his rosy flesh. His omega whines, wanting nothing more than to press back into the hard body, but he won't. 

This time, it's his turn. Taehyung had his fun. Now it's his turn and this is not a game he's willing to lose. 

As much as Jeongguk loves to flaunt himself and draw all eyes on him, he's still an insecure little bean. Sure, he knows how to command the attention of the room. Knows just how to dress and walk to steer eyes to his hard earned figure. Knows when to bat his lashes and pout sweetly just to get an extra free desert on date nights. Teasing others he understands. Knows and thrives on making others want him, making them hard and slick by watching him dance and grind. Luring them with his tight body and enticing moans until they're putty in his hands. People are easy to read. 

Taehyung is not people. 

The alpha is in a league of his own. He knows how attractive he is. Knows that he could easily have anyone begging at his feet for his attention, and yet, he never looks at others. Spends every moment of their time together watching and cataloguing his every expression. His tics and moods. Analyzing every reaction and using it all to his advantage to leave Jeongguk a mushy, gooey mess or to wreck him until he's deliriously lost in ecstasy.

It's difficult to get a step up on him. Difficult to undo someone who knows your every weakness and is a master at taking you apart. So while Jeongguk is confident at teasing others, he's shy when it comes to teasing Taehyung. Dancing with the alpha is one thing. The way their bodies move together is instinctive. There's little thought involved. Just feeling and going with the flow. 

Dirty talk on the other hand… that's a different story. 

While being the sweetest and most caring alpha in the world, Taehyung has a filthy mouth. The words often pouring from those kissable lips absolutely sinful in how they wind around the omega and crawl under his skin, burning him alive with embarrassment and lust. Easily reducing him to a messy, needy livewire. 

But Jeongguk, well… he sounds awkward as fuck, to put it bluntly. Stutters around the dirty words, tripping over them like a child with untied shoelaces. It always makes Taehyung coo and laugh sweetly at him. Peppering the embarrassed omega with kisses until he's smiling again.

Tonight Jeongguk doesn't want soft and sweet. He doesn't want to melt into a gooey puddle from the force of his boyfriend's affections. No, he wants Taehyung to take him and wreck him. Leave him panting and crying for everyone to know. 

This time, he wants to make the alpha lose his composure first. 

Step one was riling up the alpha in the club; read: successful. Next is the dirty talk. He's ready for this. Has been preparing for weeks. Been working on his dirty talking skill privately. Practicing in the mirror until he couldn't look at himself anymore. 

He even enlisted Jimin's help. 

Jimin was such a great help. Listening and giving advice on what to say and where he could improve. Letting Jeongguk practice on him over and over until he felt comfortable with the way his tongue wraps around the words. Comfortable enough to pin Jimin in his seat in the living room and whisper the words in his ear, riling them both up until they made a mess of the couch. 

"Whatcha thinking so hard about, bun?" Taehyung asks, flicking the tip of his tongue against his piercing. Jeongguk inhales sharply and bites his cheek, practically itching to lean back into the alpha. As if reading his mind, Taehyung huffs a grin and keeps his body back. 

"Nothing," Jeongguk grits, squeezing his thighs together. 

"Doesn't seem like nothing. I think you're thinking of me," Taehyung muses. "Thinking of how warm I am. How easily I can keep you nice and warm." 

"I'm fine."

Jeongguk is not fine. He feels more than hears Taehyung's amusement and fuck, if it doesn't make him want to present right here on the sidewalk. 

Taehyung blows on the sensitive spot on his neck below his ear and Jeongguk bites his lip hard to control the shudder it elicits. 

"I don't think you are. I think Ggukie's probably feeling a bit cold, aren't you. Probably squeezing your thighs and pretty ass cheeks together, stiff as a board because your slick is cooling on your skin. All that tasty honey leaking through your clothes, showing just how empty you must feel."

Fucking sliver tongue Taehyung! 

He is, god, he's so damn empty! 

"N-no, M'not!" Fuck, he stuttered! "You're desperate!" 

Great comeback Jeon, his omega mocks, burying his muzzle under his paws. 

It's hard to think, sue him! This constant push and pull makes his head spin, makes it hard to think. Skin already prickling in anticipation, hole fluttering because Jeongguk loves it when Taehyung takes control. The sudden power shift stalls him before he breathed deeply through his nose. He feels the alpha lean in closer and inhale deeply, lips parting to make another comment but thankfully the Uber pulls up in time.   
"Kim Taehyung?" The driver asks, startling them out of their little bubble. He's a cute one. Thick lips and dimples for days, smiling sweetly at them while taking in their dishevelled appearance. 

“Yes, hello.” Taehyung replies, pulling back enough for Jeongguk to gather his thoughts. “Time to go home bun.”

“Yes, alpha,” Jeongguk replies sweetly, biting back a smile when taehyung’s eyes narrow in suspicion. It’s a bit embarrassing to follow through with his plan but with the way the driver is eyeing him, it’s enough to give him the small boost of confidence he needs. 

He bends forward and slides into the back seat but faces out the open door. Legs bent and spit wide open is impossible to miss the mess he’s made, the green fabric soaked and dark, leaving no need for imagination on what happened. He’s still leaking and it doesn’t take long until Taehyung’s nose flares with the scent of his arousal. There’s a sharp gasp from the front seat and the smell must carry because it isn’t long before a few curious faces from the street peak over the alpha to see what’s up. 

“Whatcha doing, Jeonggukie?” Taehyung asks softly, almost disinterestedly if Jeongguk didn’t know him so well. He clenches and bears down, pushing more of his slick out, heart pounding harder as everyone watches the damp spot between his thighs grows. The fabric is so soaked that it doesn’t hold the slick back and Jeongguk can feel how he’s making a mess of the leather. Filling the Uber with the thick scent of his arousal.

Placing one hand on the back of the seat and the other around the neck rest of the front seat, Jeongguk leans back until his abs and tight and his nipple poke out from under the fabric, the door light of the car drawing attention to every inch of him. He looks good like this. He knows he looks good like this. All sharp and soft angles exactly where they need to be. His small waist accentuated, lips swollen and red from before. Eyes wide and blown, the omega’s face is the perfect mix of sweet innocence and lustful desperation. A look no one can resist. Not even Taehyung. And with the smirk twitching at the alpha’s lips, he absolutely knows what game his love is playing.

“Alpha,” Jeongguk whines, voice soft, tone breathless with anticipation. Fuck, he doesn’t even have to fake the horrible need coursing through his veins. Just seeing how sexy the alpha looks and having those intense eyes on him is enough to get him dripping. “I’m all wet, can you see? Don’t you wanna touch me, Tae? You both got me so wet! Got me dripping all over myself, all over your fingers.”

Jeongguk’s breath hitches, getting caught up in the truth of his words and the way Taehyung’s aroused scent takes over and creates a bubble around them all. Although spoken softly, the Jeongguk’s words and scent draws a crowd behind the alpha. Some already with their cocks out or hands shoved under their clothes. Listening and watching the pretty omega put on a show. It’s intoxicating and he feels powerful. Knowing that they all want him and are pleased with him. Their approval loud in their expressions and actions. 

Taehyung’s harder to read but Jeongguk’s learned to watch for the subtle tells. The tick of his jaw, the twitching of his fingers, holding onto that damn self control instead of biting and touching like he wants to. 

‘He’ll break soon,’ Jeongguk promises his omega, cooing at it softly until it settles once again. 

“You always know how to touch me so well, and fuck, I love your fingers. So long they reach so, so deep, always rubbing and stroking me just right until I squirt all over myself.”

“Oh fuck, he’s a squirter!” A voice murmurs in the crowd and Jeongguk’s chest puffs in pride. 

“That desperate already? Let’s go home then, Ggukie,” Taehyung replies after clearing his throat a couple times. “It’s too cold out here.”

“Can’t-can’t wait, Tae,” Jeongguk whines, allowing his voice to waver and releasing a sob between his words.” “My pussy feels so empty, Tae. It aches, throbbing to feel full. To be stuffed so, so full that I choke on your cock. Until your knot is shoved so deep inside me that it’s almost enough to break me. Oh god,” Jeongguk gasps, lost in his fantasy. Another gush of slick pours out of him, and Jeongguk’s body arches with a stuttered moan. Eyes hazy and wet when he squeezes his thighs just to get some friction on his little cocklet. “Please,” he begs, so, so prettily it makes someone curse roughly around them. “Use me, alpha, break me, please, please, please!”

"Fucking hell, Gguk," Taehyung hisses, unable to resist pressing the heel of his hand against his cock. It's nothing but one-sided pressure. A tease of just how much pressure Jeongguk's slick walls can squeeze him with. Still, this is definitely a new side of his omega. Not that he's complaining if the increasing tightness of his pants is any indication. "Where the hell did you learn to talk like that?!"

The alpha takes a step closer, the crowd following as if pulled along on a string.

Even through the dim lighting, Taehyung's eyes bleed red and Jeongguk's omega flips his shit and takes over. Eyes burning gold and practically shaking with arousal, he releases his hold on the car seats and clumsily lifts his hips enough to slide his ruined pants and panties down. There's so much slick. Making everything wet and messy and without the fabric to mute the smell, it diffuses into the air quickly. 

"So damn wet, aren't you, bun," Taehyung growls, half lurching forward before standing upright. Taking control over his alpha and just enjoying the show. 

"F-for you, Tae," Jeongguk gasps. He sits up and furrows his brows together in frustration when his clothes get stuck on his shoes. He tries to undo the laces but his fingers are all slippery, unable to find purchase on the material. He yanks on them but it does nothing but make them tighter. 

"Breathe Ggukie." Taehyung's calm voice helps sooth some of the irritation. Jeongguk huffs but does as suggested. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, just enough to stop the shaking in his fingers and for the frustration to bleed out. Deeming the laces a lost cause, Jeongguk pulls one pant leg over his shoe before deciding it's enough for them to hang off of one ankle. "There you go, good boy."

"Thank you." He replies sweetly, breaking character for a moment to send an appreciative smile to his boyfriend. Always looking out for him, even amidst his own arousal. Always making sure Jeongguk's comfort comes first. God, he loves the man so much. Wants to spend every waking moment telling him that. "Love you, Tae."

"I love you too, sweet thing," Taehyung replies softly, his expression breaking momentarily to allow his love and affection to shine through. "Okay?"

"Y-yeah." Taking another deep breath, Jeongguk slides his hands back to their previous positions to support him as he leans back and spreads his long legs wide. 

"Oh bun," Taehyung breathes, accompanied by a few bitten curses from those watching. 

"M' all wet, alpha. See? Making a mess." Jeongguk pulls his legs up a bit and spreads them as wide as possible. Makes sure to show Tae and the onlookers behind him how hard and flushed his pretty little cocklet is. Showing everyone much his pussy aches for something. Slick drips out every time he clenches and squeezes the puffy lips and fuck, he feels like he's going crazy with lust. So damn turned on it makes him all the more responsive to the heavy weight of their stares. 

"He looks so fucking soft and pink!" Someone comments with a moan. 

"Leaking like a goddamn faucet." Another grunts.

The slick sounds almost seem to echo around them. Hisses and moans of pleasure as hands jack off hard cocks or bend their partners over right in front of him. Giving and taking their pleasure, going crazy because of him. And he hasn't even done anything yet. 

"Ah, please," Jeongguk whines, blushing furiously when another gush of slick slides down onto the seat, embarrassed at how intently Taehyung watches the motion. "Don't you want to help clean me up? Oh yes, clean me up, Taetae! Wanna feel your lips and tongue all over me. Wanna make your face all messy until you smell and taste only me, f-fuck!" The obscenity of his own words sends a molten jolt of heat straight to his core. Nothing has happen and Jeongguk's already writhing and grinding his ass against the seat. Thrusting his dripping lips and cocklet into nothing but air, desperate for someone to touch him already!

Through heavy lids, Jeongguk stares at Taehyung, taking in the almost angry expression hardening the lines of his handsome face. 

"Who the fuck taught you to speak like that, hmm? Who taught my sweet bun how to be so goddamn shameless?" Menacing growl coats each word and for a moment, Jeongguk almost falters. Pulling out of the lusty haze to properly look at the alpha. Taehyung's never taken that tone with him, almost borderline to his alpha voice. Jeongguk's omega sniffs the air. Filters through the various scents until he finds his favourite one. He analyzes it, thread by thread, checking to make sure that this teasing is actually okay. They've never done this before, and while Taehyung loves to play with Jeongguk, maybe he doesn't actually like being on the receiving end of it. 

It's hard to pull himself together again but he does his best, pulling his upper body up and closing his legs.

"Don't," Taehyung's voice snaps, rough and hard, but back to hat familiar softness he knows and craves. It's just one word but Jeongguk's muscles immediately untense and his scent clears. "Keep going, baby, keep those pretty legs open for me. And answer the question."

Oh! He does like this. Jeongguk's omega preens and immediately Jeongguk returns to his previous position. And maybe he rolls his hips up to show off everything, from his leaking cocklet to his drenched pussy and hole. 

"J-Jimin," he stutters, letting his mind return to that lovely haze of need and pleasure. Unable to resist, he drops one of his hands and wraps his trembling fingers around his cocklet. It's not as small as it should be on omegas. Just a bit longer than the length of his palm, but Taehyung was quick to throw that insecurity out the window. Making sure to suck on it and shower it with love every chance he gets. 

His hand is warm and his length slick when he drags his hand up and down, gasping at how good it feels to finally get some friction. His pussy clenches continuously in time with his movements until he's shivering and rocking his hips back and forth. Searching for something a bit more fulfilling. 

"B-been, oh! Practiced with Jiminie." His breath hitches when he thumbs over his leaking slit, arching into the touch with a moan. "W-wanted to-ah, to surprise you and, oh god, he-he liked it so much, Taetae. Got him so, so hard he soaked through his pretty panties."

"Fucking hell."

"Ngh, barely, let-let me finish before his face was between my thighs. Kissing my little, wet hole so good, fuck Tae, please!"

"Please what baby?" Heaven and hell, this is insane! This side of Jeongguk is completely different but not. It's entirely confusing and arousing and fuck, how does he do that? Say such filthy words, drip all over himself and spread his legs like he's paid for it for everyone to see, and yet look so sweet and innocent? Taehyung's going to have to have a long conversation with Jimin about this. Preferably with both omegas crying and shaking in pleasure. His best friend deserves a very intimate thank you for how hard him and Jeongguk are going to come tonight. 

"What else did you an Jiminie do during your lessons, hmm?" Taehyung's only a man, and right now, Jeongguk is a fucking siren. He opens his pants, sighing in relief and wraps a hand around himself, needing to take the edge off. 

It's hard to think now as Jeongguk's hand speeds up, thighs twitching as the pleasure builds and builds. Everything hurts but the ache is so, so sweet. Addicting and not even remotely enough. He sees Taehyung pull his cock out, the length so long and thick in his hand that it makes Jeongguk whimper. "H-he-we, um ahh." It's so hard to think. To focus enough to wrap his tongue around the words, but he tries his best because his alpha asked him to. 

The memories of that night make him gush a fresh bought of slick and when Taehyung growls in approval, he loses himself, crowd forgotten. 

"Shit, he ate me out so well Tae! H-his tongue so thick and fast, piercing into my pussy, flicking against my walls so, so good." Unable to resist, Jeongguk lets himself fall back, holding his upper body up with just his core strength and brings his other hand to his drenched hole. Teasing himself by dipping his fingertips between his puffy lips, just enough to feel his walls part around the intrusion, before pulling them out and playing with the slick. 

"He, mmm, drank down everything. Held my legs apart and sucked and licked at me. Moan-ing and rubbing his cocklet against the ground. Making me squeal and leak even more. It felt soo good Tae, god, he make me come so hard. Until I squirted all over his face. And I still wouldn't stop. Hah, I want more. Wanna come over and over until I'm all dried out."

Taehyung bites the inside of his cheek hard, and squeezes the base of his cock hard enough to wince at the pain. Desperately needing to hold back from coming at the images his love paints. "Ggukie," Taehyung groans, cock jerking painfully at how soft and inviting his pussy looks. Wanting nothing more that to shove his face in there. 

"D-do you think it's possible, Tae? To f-fuck me and drink at me, making me come over and over until I'm all dried out?"

"I'll do it, Gguk," Taehyung promises, stroking himself slowly, eyes never straying from between Jeongguk's thighs, watching his fingers tease them all. "What else, baby? What else did you do? Did he treat you well? Did you play with him too, baby?"

"Mhmm! Made Jimin sit on my face and, oh god, Tae! Y-you know how wet he gets. Practically drowning me in his slick while is sucked his pretty cocklet and fat clit until we both came all over his floor."

The pleasure is so, so intense, his walls quivering with each fast stroke over his cocklet. It feels so good, too good, and "M' come Tae, G-gonna ah-h!" It pools in his gut, tightening until the coil snap and Jeongguk cries out. His orgasm washes through him, cocklet erupting and adding to the mess, but it's empty. Unsatisfying. He wants more, needs more. Needs his alpha.

"Filthy little bun, aren't you?" Taehyung growls, moving a bit closer. His heart pounds against his ribcage, painfully loud and fuck, Jeongguk looks stunning lost in pleasure. Wants nothing more than to make him come over and over until he can't think. Until those pretty doe eyes are hazy and unfocused from the pleasure Taehyung pushes him through.

"M-m' not, Tae, please!"

"Had all that fun already with Jimine, with Yoongi, but it's still not enough for your omega. Always wanting more. Wanting to be fucked dumb, hmm? Is that what you want, baby? Want to be fucked stupid and hanging off a thick knot, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jeongguk chants, still stroking his cocklet furiously while his other fingers spread his nether lips apart to show how soft and inviting his pussy is. How needy it looks, twitching around nothing, begging to be filled. "I'ma die, Tae, t-touch me!"

Jeongguk looks ready to cry and fuck if it doesn't rile up Taehyung's wolf like no other. "Heaven and hell, you're fucking unreal." Taehyung groans, stroking his thick length, watching his omega writhe in desperation. Pretty, always so pretty. 

There's a loud moan from behind Jeongguk, a heartbeat of silence before another scent of release diffused into the air, distracting them for a moment. 

The uber driver. 

They both look to the driver's seat, taking in the pretty flush on his tanned skin as he looks down at the mess all over his hand. He came. The thought makes Jeongguk even more impossibly wet. 

"Thank you for the show." He sends the couple a sweet smile before quickly pulling out some napkins to clean himself up. "Sorry to interrupt but we should really get going. Unfortunately you're still being charged and the longer we idle, the more expensive the trip will get."

"Tae," Jeongguk whines, panting. He pulls his shirt up to show off his swollen tits, still all red and puffy from their play time with Yoongi, and Taehyung is fucking gone.

"With a growl, he rushes forward and practically pounces on the omega. He gently moves his hand away and shoves his thick cock into Jeongguk's pussy in one hard thrust. Jeongguk screams in pleasure at the sudden stretch, and fuck! Taehyung has to burry his face into Jeongguk's neck, shoving his nose roughly into his scent gland just to stop from coming right away. The force of the motion is strong enough to push them both far enough inside the car for the automatic doors to close.

The driver says something but the words are completely lost in the sudden frenzy of lust. They barely notice they're moving, nothing but the hot clench around Taehyung's cock making sense to the alpha. It's almost suffocating, how tight and wet Jeongguk is. So fucking wet. Taehyung's hips move on their own and obscene, wet squelch rings in his ears. Taehyung manages to get one foot on the floor of the car and shoves the other knee into the crease of the seat as far as possible. Getting the leverage he needs to pull back until the tip of his cockhead is nestled inside Jeongguk's drenched hole before slamming it back into the hilt 

"Tae!" Jeongguk screams, thrashing under him. His wet fingers dig into Taehyung's shoulders, nails piercing through the fabric to ground himself while Taehyung fucks into his omega hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. Everything is so, so wet. The sounds downright filthy with the way Jeongguk's pussy sucks him in and clings to him every time he pulls out. Forcing him to hammer back into him over and over and over. 

"Fucking hell, Gguk, "Taehyung grits, growling at the way his omega cries and shakes in pleasure. He's burning up inside, Jeongguk's slick and their sweet mixing until the car is smothered in their scent. 

"M-more Tae, oh g-god! F-feels good, f-fuck me! M-more, m-more!" Jeongguk begs, trying to spread his legs even more, desperate to feel Taehyung stir up his insides even more. 

Fuck-ing fuck!

Taehyung's hands slide down and grab Jeongguk's thighs under the knee and shove his legs up and out, leaving him completely exposed and at his mercy. It forces his hips to tilt up and Jeongguk's body arches and freezes for a moment before he comes violently with a broken cry. 

"Come for me baby, make me wet," Taehyung coaxes, hammering into his sweet spot relentlessly, forcing his cock through the clenching muscles. He grinds against the sensitive walls until Jeongguk shrieks in oversensitivity. His eyes roll back, and his thighs shake in his hold when his walls tighten even more until he's squirting with a silent scream around his cock. Soaking the plastic covered seats and Taehyung's hips completely. 

"Ten minutes until your destination, sirs," the drive says, voice echoing over the intercom speakers in the vehicle. 

"Fucking gush for me, bun," Taehyung snarls, biting and sucking Jeongguk's swollen teats until they feel deliciously raw. Throwing one of Jeongguk's legs over his shoulder, the alpha shoves his hand between them, struggling but managing to rub his middle finger against his slippery clit while grinding the heel of his hand against his cocklet. He flicks the pulsing nub fast and skillfully, the pace of his thrusts stuttering when Jeongguk's pussy spasms around him in a continuous orgasm. 

It's incredible and absolutely mind numbingly good and fuck! Jeongguk's voice breaks as he sobs and screams through the ecstasy tearing his body to shreds. It feels like he's coming forever, the pleasure so damn intense that Jeongguk can't see anything even with his eyes wide open. He feels Taehyung flick his sensitive clit and Jeongguk shrieks and sobs, body pushing into the sharp pained pleasure but also needing to get away from it. If he keeps coming he's going to break, fuck he wants to break. Wants Taehyung thick cock pounding into him until his walls are permanently shaped around it. Wants to come again and again, screaming his pleasure for the world because everyone needs to know how good his alpha fucks him. How good his cock ruins him. Never wanting it to stop. Always so, so greedy for more. For everything. 

"Full, full..." Jeongguk breathlessly giggles, drooling and completely fucked out. Babbling and delirious with pleasure. 

"Feels amazing baby, fuck, c-can't hold it much longer! Gonna fill you up Gguk," Taehyung pants, hips stuttering. Shit, he's amazed he managed to hold out this long.

"Knot me, knot me! Jeongguk practically snarls, biting into Taehyung's neck roughly. He clenches as hard as possible around his cock, feeling like he can't breathe until the knot sliding in and out of him is shoved in as far as possible. 

"Fuck baby, you're so wet my knot can slide in and out so easily, huh? Is it even big enough to plug you up?"

"Is! Please! Knot me! Now!" Jeongguk all but screams and when he squeezes again, it's all too much for Taehyung. The grip around his cock so tight and suffocating Taehyung doesn't have enough air in his lungs to cry out as he comes hard. He shoves his massive knot into Jeongguk's pussy, stretching it wide and filling his belly until there's a little pouch. 

His release is euphoric and Taehyung pulses, grinding his knot into Jeongguk's oversensitive walls, just to feel his body jerk and squeeze around him, pulling another spurt of cum from his cock. 

Taehyung's limbs shake, muscles feeling weak from the strength of his orgasm but Jeongguk's off worse. The omega's mouth is open, lips and chin wet with drool. His eyes a hazy and wet with tears of pleasure. Chest heaving and flushed as he struggles to get air into his lungs. 

Absolutely gorgeous. 

"Pretty baby," Taehyung pants, resting a moment with their foreheads pressed together until he can regain his higher brain functions. 

With Jeongguk out of it, Taehyung maneuvers them enough to properly wrap Jeongguk's legs around them, moaning when it causes his knot to tug where they're locked together. Jeongguk moans and weakly pushes back against him but Taehyung grips his hips tightly. "Just, ah, stay still baby. Just for a moment, please?" Jeongguk whine in displeasure, his walls pulsing around Taehyung as if wanting more, needing to feel that delicious high again, and fuck if Taehyung doesn't want to see if he truly can drain the omega dry. But with how hard his heart is pounding, Taehyung's not sure if his heart can keep going just yet. He needs a moment to breathe and re-center.

With one slick hard carding through Jeongguk's damp locks the omega settles enough for him to grab the complimentary wet wipes in the center console and clean them up the best he can. However, it's practically a lost cause and their clothes will probably have to be thrown away with how much the fabric has soaked Jeongguk's slick. "What a good bun, hmm? You came so well for me. So, so good." he coos fondly. 

"Hngh," is all the response Taehyung gets and another sweet clench around his length. Insatiable. 

It takes a few more passes but eventually they're both a little less sticky and he shifts them until they can settle properly in the backseat with Jeongguk knotted in his lap. It's barely a moment later that he feels the car slow to a stop. By the time they fully stop, Jeongguk finally lifts his head from Taehyung's shoulder and sends a sweet smile to the drive while Taehyung pays him. He watches the way his eyes are lust blown and the way he blushes when they trail down to see where the lovers are joined. 

With arousal still thrumming under his skin and his omega not quite satisfied enough, Jeongguk wraps his arms tighter around Taehyung's neck and mindlessly shifts his hips. He grinds down onto the knot, loving the way it shifts and stretches his walls. It's intoxicating and the embers spark into that familiar flame that aches to feel more. Taehyung groans and Jeongguk gasps when he feels his cock twitch inside him, completely filling up all the empty space inside him. He feels his hand squeeze his hip in warning but Jeongguk ignores it. Knows Taehyung doesn't actually want him to stop with how much he's filling him up. 

He rolls his hips, arching prettily and biting his lips at the sharp, delicious ache of his nipples rubbing against Taehyung's shirt. His hips move in tight little circles, releasing the most precious wet gasps as he drools. His stomach clenches and pleasure races through him, leaving his skin covered in goosebumps. It drives his hips faster, and fuck, it's hot. So damn hot to use his alpha like this. To know Taehyung loves it just a much when Jeongguk treats him like nothing but a toy. A cock for him to pull out and slam into his soft hole, fucking himself on him, only thinking of his pleasure. 

There are no thoughts in Jeongguk's mind. Just the just goal of chasing his pleasure. Of dumbly riding his alpha and grinding on his knot until he's satisfied. He's so focused on the delicious way his cock rubs just right inside him, whining like he knows nothing better, that he doesn't register the car door being slammed shut. Doesn't think anything of how all of a sudden Taehyung's knot is forced deeper inside his pulsing walls. Of how tightly pressed together they are that Jeongguk can grind his throbbing clit against Taehyung's slippery skin. Of how with each step the alpha takes into their building it fucks his cock back into his sloppy pussy, sending sweet pleasure zinging through his nervous system. 

By the time Taehyung stumbles into the elevator, Jeongguk is riding him with a single-minded focus, thinking about nothing but coming again. Of the way Taehyung's knot has shrunk enough to bounce on it properly. 

"Wa-na come 'gain, Tae," Jeongguk moans. It feels so, so good! Wants to feel his hole getting stretched to its limit and fucked until he can't breathe again. Wants to feel that addicting pleasure vibrate through him. Wants Taehyung to spread his cheeks and help him bounce on his deflating knot. 

As if reading his mind, Taehyung does just that. With a grunt, he holds Jeongguk's ass, exposing where they're connected. He lets gravity do most of the work of fucking Jeongguk down onto his aching knot, his heart thrilled at the way the pretty omega whimpers with each step. Taehyung manages to support his moaning boy with one arm and unlock their door. 

"Fuck me," Jeongguk demands and Taehyung wastes no time. He rips the jacket he'd thrown over the omega on their way up. "Baby," Taehyung half groans and laughs. "Let me-just-wait a second! Gotta get these off."

"No, Tae," Jeongguk whines, using that sexy core strength to lift himself up and down that delicious cock. 

"So fucking impatient," Taehyung growls, finally yanking Jeongguk's shoes and clothes off before slamming him against the wall. From there on, words are lost between them. It's fast and furious. Jeongguk is still hot and by now Taehyung is completely covered in his slick. It's so slippery that it takes barely any effort to fucking into the screaming omega. 

Everything is feels so, so good and Jeongguk can't breathe. Doesn't want to breathe with how fucking desperate he is. He's lost track of how many times he has already come but it's not enough. 

It's never enough. 

"H-harder, ngggghhh, fuck me harder!" Jeongguk screams. With a curse, Taehyung hosts him higher against the wall and slams into him at a punishing pace. The filthy, wet sounds echo around their apartment and fuck, Jeongguk loves it. It's one of his favourite soundtracks. Taehyung's deep growls and moans fills the space between his ears and he adores it. Loves how vocal the alpha is with his pleasure.

"Fuck, want me to just split you open, huh? Ruin your pussy until it's leaking and gaping after I'm done?"

"Taehyung!" Jeongguk squeals, feeling the pressure in his groin build and build until it snaps. Jeongguk orgasms hard and squirts so forcefully around him that it's almost enough to force his cock out of his pussy. Gritting his teeth, Taehyung slams him down further onto his cock, angling the head just right so hits the opening of his cervix. 

It hurts so fucking good and Jeongguk feels like he's going to lose his goddamn mind. Every muscle in body trembles violently, limbs growing weaker with each hard thrust against his opening. 

"Open for me baby," Taehyung grits, slamming into him harder than before. He grinds their hips together in a dirty move, holding onto Jeongguk's hips hard enough to leave bruises. "C'mon Ggukie, let me in baby, hmm? Gonna let me shove my knot into you again, keeping you nice and stuffed full of my cum?"

"Uh huh!" Words are completely lost and nonsensical babbles pour out when his body relents to Taehyung's demand. Another rough thrust and Jeongguk's eyes open wide and he screams hoarsely when Taehyung's cockhead pushes into the tight ring and then oh god, he's in! Taehyung fucks in and out of his womb, making Jeongguk arch against the wall painfully, completely blank and knowing nothing but the pained pleasure of Taehyung using his most intimate place for his own pleasure. 

"So fucking tight! G-gonna breed you so good until you can't breathe without my cock inside you. 

The pleasure is overwhelming, overloading his senses until Jeongguk is nothing but a cocksleeve for the alpha's pleasure. He's barely conscious, can't make out if he's coming again or if his orgasm ever stopped. The constant penetration of his cervix is ruining him completely, breaking his mind until he can't even say his own name. Until he thinks he can't breathe without Taehyung's cum filling his womb to the brim. 

Jeongguk's so far gone that he can't even make any noise, but Taehyung doesn't stop. They've talked about it extensively and knows that if he stops now, he'll break his omega out of his happy place. Knows that if he stops fucking him his omega will be incredibly upset at being empty before Taehyung's alpha is sated. Well, when he regains full consciousness again. 

And so he continues fucking in and out, sweating and moaning, legs trembling with the ecstasy and pressure around his cock. He thrusts in as deep as possible, making sure to continuously hit all of Jeongguk's sweet spots, pushing in all the way until he's parting his cervix on every thrust. Rubbing the sensitive walls so deliciously that all Jeongguk can do is lie there, body limp and mind blank, just taking it until Taehyung finally comes. He knots him so deep that Jeongguk's pussy clenches tight around him, making it impossible to pull out even a little. Just weakly whine when the alpha unloads into him one more time, making him impossibly full. 

"Such a good boy, Gguk," Taehyung breathes, leaning his body weight into the wall until he's completely surround his exhausted omega. He holds him tight, showering him in sweet compliments and loving kisses. Jeongguk doesn't respond much but Taehyung doesn't mind. Just smiles fondly at his cute boyfriend while he catches his breath. 

Knowing how distressing it can be after such a long and intense fuck, Taehyung doesn't dare to remove himself from Jeongguk's walls, hell, the omega is gripping him so tight it's keeping his knot popped. Being as gentle as possible, Taehyung pulls them away from the wall and carefully rotates Jeongguk around on his cock until his back is to Taehyung's chest. It's slow going and takes some careful manipulating of their trembling limbs but it's nothing they haven't done before. Once in position, he wraps an arm around his waist and chest, holding his boy close and tight to his chest, making sure his cock is still plugging up all the cum inside his omega. 

With a loving nuzzle to Jeongguk's sweaty temple, he goes about getting them ready for bed. Brushing their teeth, making sure everything is locked up, and all the lights are turned off, all the while Jeongguk stays asleep in his arms. Handing off of Taehyung's thick knot, still coming sweetly with each shift of their bodies when Taehyung walks around the apartment. Continuously rubbing the knot against his incredibly oversensitive walls. 

And if Taehyung slides down between his marked thighs after his knot pops free and licks his release from Jeongguk's puffy pussy in the middle of the night before plugging him up again, well... Jeongguk's more than happy to have a reason to start the next day nice and early the next, waking up his favourite alpha with a orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! It really does help keep me motivated to write when I get feedback from you guys. And it helps me improve my writing as well!
> 
> Come chat with me on twitter and I hope to do better with updating a lot sooner from now on! <3
> 
> Love, Roresa

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Until next time!


End file.
